deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rinoa Heartilly
"Look into my eyes... You're-going-to-like-me... You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work?" ::::::: :::::: —Rinoa Heartilly to Squall Leonhart :Rinoa is a character from Final Fantasy VIII. Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers. A 17-year-old Sorceress and love interest to Final Fantasy VIII protagonist Squall Leonhart, Rinoa has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. She wields her own version of her boy's icon weapon, the gunblade, in one hand and her icon weapon, the Blaster Edge, in the other, while simultaneously implementing the Sorceress Power with her angel wings unfurled. Rinoa's personality is feisty, compassionate, warm, and friendly, and an incredibly brave person. Rinoa's brave persona is also evidenced by the fact that she fought beside Squall and his group throughout the game despite being the only one without any military training. Biography ::"Y'know, when you start thinking, you tend to frown like this *imitates Squall*." ---Rinoa Rinoa Heartilly is the daughter of Fury Caraway and Julia Heartilly. When Rinoa was five, Julia died in a car accident, and her relationship with her father grew rocky over time. She is a member of the resistance faction Forest Owls, based in Timber. Her father has full knowledge of her activities. A year before the game's events Rinoa began a romantic relationship with a SeeD cadet named Seifer Almasy. It is from Seifer that she learned of the mercenary-for-hire service SeeD provided. Rinoa first met Squall during the SeeD celebration party at Balamb Garden, where she got him to dance, much to Quistis's shock. Rinoa herself was on an errand on behalf of the Timber Owls to convince Headmaster Cid Kramer to employ some SeeD mercenaries to aid her cause and, with Squall's unwitting help, was able to find Seifer without being too conspicuous on the dance floor. With Seifer's help she was introduced to Cid. Hearing her plight, Cid relented, allowing her the use of a group of three SeeDs at her disposal despite the meager payment she offered in return and the complaints of the Garden Faculty. The three SeeD chosen were Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and perhaps by fate, Squall Leonhart. While disappointed that Seifer was not part of the squad when they arrived in Timber, she was nonetheless elated that SeeD had come, enveloping Squall in a hug upon his arrival. The SeeD group at first willingly assisted in Rinoa's plans to kidnap Vinzer Deling, the President of Galbadia, by hijacking his train. Although the plan was successfully deployed, the President aboard was a fake. Rendering the operation a failure, the SeeDs' confidence in the Timber group began to wane. Returning to Timber, they learn that the real President was going to be in the Timber TV Station to make an announcement. The Forest Owls attempt to hatch a new plan, with their SeeD mercenaries watching skeptically from a distance. Squall requests to see the contract that bound the SeeD group to the Timber Owls, only to discover they were under Rinoa's command as long as Timber remained under Galbadian oppression. While on their way to infiltrate the TV Station, new intelligence indicated that, due to the large numbers of Galbadian soldiers, the agreed plan would have to be ditched. Squall expresses the SeeD group's misgivings about being part of such a casual organization and questions Rinoa's commitment to her goals. The argument ends with her leaving. Later, having seen the whole incident on the Timber TV Station screen, and discovering the Forest Owls' base destroyed, she returns and enters the station in pursuit of Seifer. Arriving too late to find Seifer, she orders the SeeDs to help her lie low while the town is searched by the Galbadian forces. Contemplating Seifer's fate leads Squall and Rinoa into another argument over their views on life before they are given word that it is clear to leave town. On their way to Galbadia Garden, the two argue again, this time about Squall's cold attitude towards his teammates. The group makes it to the Garden and after some reminiscing about Seifer, who they presumed was dead from execution. Rinoa ended up revealing her past relationship with him, and after doing so, they receive new orders. Rinoa pretends to be a SeeD to avoid conflict and joins Squall's group in heading to Deling City to meet their contact, Rinoa's father, General Caraway. After meeting with the SeeDs, General Caraway locks away Rinoa in another room and then turns to inform the SeeDs of his plan to assassinate the Sorceress, Edea Kramer. When the briefing finished, Rinoa finally managed to escape the room, rushing to Quistis to tell her of another plan to stop the Sorceress by getting her to wear the Odine Bangle. Quistis, however, berated her; thinking that Rinoa's plan was only contrived to oppose her father's plan, Quistis walked off to her position. Left to her own devices, Rinoa proceeded to carry out her plan, infiltrating the Presidential Residence, and offers the bangle to Edea as a gift, but Edea casts a spell that renders Rinoa under her control. Like a puppet, Rinoa placidly follows Edea out onto the pedestal where she is designated as a sacrifice for the ceremony. Edea then summons two Iguion statues from the wall, and they attack Rinoa. Squall and Irvine manage to infiltrate the Presidential Residence in time to save her and in return she stayed and fought beside Squall when he attacked Edea. However, the attack proved unsuccessful and the group was captured and imprisoned in the D-District Prison. They were barred by Irvine who managed to escape. Irvine would eventually return, acting on orders from presumably Rinoa's father, to retrieve Rinoa from imprisonment and, with tenacious convincing from Rinoa, the pair would assist the rest of the group's escape from the compound. During their capture, the group collectively learned that in retaliation for the attack on Sorceress Edea, Galbadia had targeted Balamb and Trabia Gardens in a missile attack. Splitting into two groups; Squall's group and Selphie's group, the party attempted to prevent the attack. Selphie's plan was to sabotage the missiles aimed at Trabia, and Squall proceeded to warn Balamb of the missiles. Rinoa, having gone with Squall in his group, arrived at Balamb Garden while it was in the midst of chaos. A mysterious faction with allegiance to Master NORG, Balamb Garden's funder, had staged a revolt against Headmaster Cid. While helping those they could, Rinoa and Squall searched for the Headmaster to warn him of the missiles. Finally finding him bunkered in his office, the Headmaster instructs Squall of the Garden's past status as a mobile shelter built during the Centra era. Upon the activation of the ancient system, the Garden transformes into a mobile fortress and narrowly avoids destruction by moving away from the spot the missile's were programmed to target. Cleaning up loose ends due to the rebellion of Master NORG's faction in the Garden, Rinoa asks Squall for a personal tour of the facility, and in doing so begins to see another side to the taciturn loner. As a result she begins to take an interest in him, attempting to force him into a lighter mood whenever the opportunity arises. Since there was no way to control the Garden's flight, the Garden crashes into Fisherman's Horizon. Squall is ordered to act as an ambassador and enact a formal apology, and Rinoa tags along. Mayor Dobe, the leader of the pacifist city, tells them to leave immediately, as their presence can only cause destruction. Galbadian soldiers eventually invade the town, and Dobe heads off to discuss peacefully with the soldiers. However, the soldiers do not listen, and he is eventually rescued by Squall. Grudgingly, the mayor accepts their apology, and orders the city's technicians to restore Balamb Garden to full functionality. During this the participants of Selphie's group reunite with Squall's group and for a moment Squall is seen to be almost elated. Of course, this does not go unnoticed by Rinoa. With the Balamb Garden now mobile, Squall was appointed Commander of the Garden and SeeD, and to celebrate his friends held a concert for the sole purpose of lightening the load on Squall's shoulders, with Rinoa personally informing him of this. As his first command Squall liberated Balamb from Galbadian occupation. The next order was then to head to Trabia Garden, Selphie's home Garden and the first target for the missile attacks. He offered the Trabia students Balamb Garden's support. While waiting for Selphie to regroup with them, Rinoa begins voicing her worries about being a burden within the group and what would happen in the future. This causes the rest of the group to recollect their pasts and discover that they all were raised at the same time in an orphanage. Decisions were made and the Garden next embarked to the old orphanage, but they are intercepted by a similarly mobile Galbadia Garden. The Battle of the Gardens ensued, which resulted in Sorceress Edea's defeat and Rinoa mysteriously becoming comatose. Rinoa's condition is of great concern to Squall, driving him to great lengths to find a reason behind the coma and how to wake her from it. Eventually being lead to Esthar, Squall is sent to space with Rinoa, where onboard the Lunar Base she awakens under the control of the sorceress who had been possessing Edea, Ultimecia. After being defeated twice, Ultimecia had left Edea's body to enter Rinoa's. Sorceress Ultimecia then uses Rinoa as a means to unlock Adel's Tomb. The evil sorceress then leaves Rinoa to die in space. However, Squall had ditched his escape pod from the exploding Lunar Base, and was able to intercept her and the two board the derelict Ragnarok. On board of the Ragnarok, Squall communicates their current situation to Esthar, and then enables the ship's autopilot to return to the planet. During the trip, Rinoa and Squall embrace and share a tender conversation, with Squall confessing many things to Rinoa about himself and Rinoa telling him that now he is the one to give her the most comfort and happiness. The land base then communicates and Squall learns that Rinoa will be seized by the Esthar government upon landing. Upon landing back in Esthar Rinoa was taken by Esthar officials to contain her sorceress powers in a new tomb on Sorceress Memorial. Squall intervened after being pushed into action by his friends, especially Quistis, breaking the seal of the Tomb and taking Rinoa away with him to Edea's Orphanage where Rinoa voices her concerns about being possessed again and turning evil. Squall then makes a silent vow to become Rinoa's Sorceress Knight. Rinoa asks Squall to kill her himself should her worst fear of becoming evil come to reality, but Squall reassures her that his enemy is Ultimecia alone and asks Rinoa to stay close to him. Rinoa then tells Squall about a nightmare she had in which she wanted to see him, but could not find him. The couple then make a promise to meet at the flower field in Edea's orphanage should they be separated. This is a defining moment in the couple's relationship. The group heads back to Esthar, and using the Ragnarok, they invade the Lunatic Pandora and fight through Seifer and Sorceress Adel (who was now Ultimecia's vessel). Ultimecia then orders Seifer to capture Rinoa, who is then junctioned to the physical body of Adel through Ultimecia's powers. Squall and the others must fight Adel/Ultimecia without harming Rinoa. They are successful in defeating Adel, who is forced to pass on her Sorceress Power to Rinoa before she can die in peace. Because of Adel's demise, Ultimecia enters Rinoa once again, just as Ellone uses her powers to send Ultimecia and Rinoa back in time so that Ultimecia can cast Time Compression, which is a magic only possible to cast if the Sorceress' consciousness exists in the past, present, and future. The process of Time Compression is long however, and the allotted time allows for Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie to enter Ultimecia Castle in the future, where Ultimecia awaits. Upon Ultimecia's demise the Time Compression unravels back to normal, leaving the combatants stranded in time. Each member managed to get back by remembering who they were and where they wanted to be. Rinoa reappeared in the flower field, where she and Squall had made their promise, but Squall was nowhere to be found. Using her Sorceress powers, she managed to locate Squall at the end of time. He was near death but because of her arrival and her belief that he would survive, Squall was saved from non-existence. The two were sent back to the flower field, alive and well. In the game's ending, Rinoa is seen with Squall on the balcony, contemplating the stars. Rinoa then points up toward a shooting star. Squall smiles at her and the two embrace and kiss. Fighting Capacity ::"Who said this was a game...? I understand what's going on... It's not like I don't have a plan." ---Rinoa :She is exceptional in being the only character to participate in the nine-combatant battle at the end ofDead Fantasy II, and so far being the only one to have never been struck. Rinoa is arguably the most dangerous character showcased in Dead Fantasy so far, and protects her comrades from almost every attack the DOA girls attempt from her introduction to her exit. Aside from being an impeccable and graceful fight, Rinoa excels as a Sorceress, exercising her abilities deftly against team DOA. In the Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa could not always control her magic. Rinoa also displays Telekenisis and has two Angel Wings, which grant her amazing power and the ability to fly. In her game she only went into Angel Wing mode during her Limit Breaks. Weapon :Despite popular belief, she wields a version of the gunblade that Monty Oum created himself, not Squall's. The blade is called Vanishing Star. The Blaster Edge she wields is called Silenced Tear. It can be thrown, and used as a conduit for magic. : :Rinoa doubles as a Sorceress. Sorceresses abilities include utilizing telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy, mind control, mental possession, control over the elements, the installation life into inanimate objects, projection of kinetic barriers, the capacity to phase through solid matter, and enhanced strength and endurance. Sorceresses also demonstrate the ability to alter their physical appearance to some extent. Relationships Comrades :Though Rinoa does not appear to have known her comrades previously, they interact to each other in a friendly manner, waving upon meeting. During Rachel's attack, Rinoa puts herself between it and her team mates to protect Rikku and Kairi, the team's youngest members. In fact, she protects her comrades from almost every attack the DOA girls attempt from her introduction to her exit. Likewise, as she is about to be struck by Rachel, her team members Rikku, Yuna, and Kairi team up to send Rachel flying backward. Role in Dead Fantasy DFII :She saves the match's combatants from a fiery fate in a pool of lava by solidifying the environment in ice, then she too joins the fray. She gracefully duels against Rachel primarily, and also protects her team members on various occasions. After demonstrating telekinetic powers and the FFVIII spells Tornado and Ultima, she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi was intending to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel made it to Rinoa instead and was blasted off with her, heralding a massive magical battle between the Sorceress and the fiend hunter in future installments. Dead Fantasy Gee :Rinoa appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her ballroom dress. She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Kairi, and Cissnei. Future :Final Fantasy VIII is reportedly Monty Oum's favorite Final Fantasy, and is set to feature heavily into the story. Also after Tifa's apparent suicide in her DFV flashback, she wakes up in front of the tower shown in DFII. Similarly Kairi wakes up alone on a beach after failing to make it into the portal with anyone. Both wake up next to white angel feathers, which are Rinoa's motif. :Rinoa is set to square off again in Dead Fantasy VII. A promotional poster for the fight shows Rachel, and if one looks closely, you can see black angel wings on her back to counter Rinoa's white. :It is hinted that Squall Leonhart will appear in future installments. Gallery DF Screenshots File:Rinoa's entrance.jpg Rinoa's Back.JPG File:Rinoa's signature move.jpg File:DF Rinoa 2.jpg File:Rinoa's Hurricane by bLo0dheaven.jpg File:Rinoa's Telekenisis.jpg Rinoa Flying.jpg Rinoa Using Teleport Portals From the Moon.jpg DF Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy Rinoa Artwork.jpg File:FF Rinoa.JPG File:6c28c4ea.jpg Trivia *Rinoa's sword style vaguely resembles that of Amy from Soul Calibur. *The voice of Sion Elthnam Atlasia from Melty Blood was used for Rinoa in DF II. *Rinoa has a fanmade design, known as the "Dion Roger's Rinoa", that is popular amongst cosplayers. *In the original demo of Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa was part of the team that infiltrated Dollet and is featured in Selphie's place in the evacuation FMV. *Apart from the Angel Wings symbol and the ring of her mother, shooting stars also seem to have a significance to Rinoa. She is seen pointing at one when we first see her and also in the final moments of the game's ending. Her strongest weapon is also named "Shooting Star" and one of her most powerful limit breaks is called "Wishing Star". *Squall and Rinoa appear in a Technical Demo for the Playstation 2 where they reenact the waltz scene from Final Fantasy VIII to showcase the console's graphics engine. *During the ending of Dissidia Final Fantasy, when everyone is disappearing, a feather (possibly having something to do with Rinoa) falls down towards Squall. He grabs hold of it and disappears with the other Cosmos characters. In Shade Impulse, Squall mentions to Ultimecia and Onion Knight that he made a promise to return to someone in his world, referring to Rinoa.